The Meager Female
by DarnNintendog
Summary: Vicky Gold thinks it's that easy to get rid of Queen Rapasheeba and have her crush, Snap to herself, but is it? She finds out things those 2 were hiding...


Vicky Gold is the only character I own in this fanfic. The rest are copyrighted by Viacom and they do not belong to me.

**Proceed.**

Chapter 1: The beginning of an era

"RATasheeba just finished acting another pantomime about fairytales and that junk. Of course Snap is the prince, they are so lovey-Dovey and their relationship is stupid."

Vicky was reading over the words she'd written in her head. She hated Queen Rapasheeba and she'd been planning to assassinate her, but she didn't know how she'd slip through the sadness Snap would be through and most importantly, how to hide all the evidence that she'd done it. She curled up into a ball on her soft bed and growled at the thought of that slut's duck lips and her short skirts and fake tan and gallons of makeup she wore. She winced in shame that her crush had fallen in love with such a plastic whore that she began to think about her assassination plans.

She'd got it!

If she made Snap learn the cruel truth that we have to move on and then she'd bury Rapasheeba's corpse in a persons grave, she'd have Snap to herself.

It's not as easy as it sounds however. Vicky learnt that she'd have to be very clandestine, defensive and caring. She lacks the last bit, as she isn't the slightest bit caring. She's evil. She always gets what she wants. Always.

The sun reflected on Vicky's medium length hair, indicating that it's the morning. She woke up, feeling motivated to _kill someone._ She knew that 'someone' she felt she was gonna kill was Rapasheeba. Grabbing her crimson-coloured chalk, she drew a knife, a shovel and wings on her back, ready for the assassination. She also drew a bag, weaving the shovel and knife inside. With the bag carried by her shoulder, she flew off to Rapasheeba's castle as fast as she could, this was to avoid being spotted by guards. Swooping right past the tiny gap in the half open window, she glided smoothly into the throne room where Rapasheeba was sitting, looking at her jewellery on the throne. She caught sight of Vicky, who was now rapidly circling her, causing a tornado. She caught grasp of Rapasheeba and, getting the knife out her bag, stabbed her 100 times in the back. She'd gone through her heart and all. She dived past to a graveyard, noticing all the grey stones with writing on them. She got her shovel and dug up one of the graveyards, revealing fossilised skeletal remains. She threw Rapasheeba's corpse on top, covering it with mud.

Two months later

Everyone has tears in their eyes since they found out about Rapasheeba's dissapearance. Especially Snap. Vicky, however doesn't seem to give a shit. (ok that was uneccessary)

Snap was standing menacingly by the poster, it was a 'Wanted, dead or alive' poster for Queen Rapasheeba. His head was ducked down to the ground, feeling empty. What bugged him the most is that he was prime suspect, being known for loving her alot. He just didn't want to live anymore. He didn't know how he could live without Rapasheeba. Suddenly, in a magenta blur Vicky darted into sight, pulling a meager grin on her face.

"Why do you love her anyway? To you she may be drop-dead gorgeous, but to me and lots of other normal beings, she's drop-dead ugly." Vicky muttered.

"I loved her. You thought she was ugly, but I thought she was pretty. Everyone has their definition of pretty, Vicky, so shut it." Snap mumbled.

"Right, suit yourself. You like dating plastic whores, that's your problem isn't it? She probably isn't even missing, she's probably gone off with another man to sleep with him and use him the same way I hope she didn't do to you." Vicky sneered in anger. Her breathing was getting a bit harsher, insanity kicking in. She's like that. She has insanity.

"She did """use""" me, so boohoo to you." Snap growled.

Vicky looked shocked. She had a spark of hope that he was only lying. She quickly ran away, what he said just starting to sink in.

She didn't know what to do. Then she noticed, she could just try asking her best friend, Penny Sanchez. But wait, she isn't in school yet. She started running in circles, sanity dropping rapidly, until she got so air-headed and exhausted she collapsed on the spot.

Chapter 2: To Vicky's despair

Vicky woke up, Penny standing beside her. Penny, relieved, shouted "OH VICKY! THANK GOD!" and hugged her so tight Vicky was struggling to breathe, but she didn't care. Penny was her best friend and she wanted things to stay that way.

"I only fainted, Penny. It's ok. By the way, can I ask you something?" Vicky questioned.

"Yeah?" Penny said.

"About the Snap and Rapasheeba thingy. Did they... you know..." Vicky tried doing hand gestures, unable to say the word "mate"

"Apparently they did a couple weeks ago." Penny spoke informingly.

Vicky's eyes widened in shock. She fidgeted for ages. Then she started speaking gibberish. "Bah, hababah, hagadabahbahbah?!" Vicky yelped, her voice going so high-pitched she almost made Penny's ears bleed, she also sounded like the Dog Of Wisdom.

"QUADRU...WHAAAAT?!" Vicky cried, finally snapping out of the whole gibberish dog of wisdom phase- thingy (Pun Intended!)

Penny suddenly realised that she knew Vicky had a crush on Snap.

"Ah poop." Penny mumbled, knowing Vicky will not take this easily. She quickly blacked out before Vicky got more beserk.

Before Vicky could start killing everyone, she quickly clutched herself by the chest and felt her own pulse. She had a tear in her eye, biting her lip to keep consciousness. She had to take it the same way Snap had to accept the love of his life was dead. She swooped off.

Eef, I'm bored and I have no ideas for this fanfic rn. I'll leave a TBC here, as I wanna complete it later. For now, bye!

~DarnNintendog


End file.
